Set Fire to the Third Bar
by Saltwater Romance
Summary: Destiny awaits for a bitter cab driver living a life that he hates, and a girl with the eyes of a dreamer, who is too afraid to wake up.
1. Hospitality of Anthurium

**Disclaimer:** _As if I'd ever own Gakuen Alice…_

* * *

**Set Fire to the Third Bar**  
By Saltwater Romance

_**Dedicated:** To a new year!_

* * *

**Youichi:**

New York City; the home of the glam, the blitz, and the champagne life. What is it about the city that draws attention? Between the obnoxious clubs, the expensive high fashion stores, the filthy pollution, the poverty, the flashing lights that never go away and don't let you sleep, and foreigners desperately needing your attention, but you have no clue to help out? Yeah, trust me. The city life is nowhere near exciting and "fun." The people are crude, the fast food usually will give you an upset stomach, the smoke will choke you for at least a week, and if you don't invest in thick black curtains, you'll never be able to sleep.

"Get out of the way!" I slammed my hand against the driving wheel, and shot my head out of the window to yell at the teenage boy, who in turn, flicked his middle finger up; the daily language I intercepted.

Road rage? Me? Never. I laugh at the mere idea.

I just strongly disliked idiots.

My temples throbbed with the knowledge of how the city was crawling with them. If I had it my way, I would have been living the life in some unknown college with a small campus, having a job that I actually enjoyed, and studying to pursue my lifelong dream. Of course, my life wasn't all that great. I pressed on the gas pedal impatiently. I had other problems to tend to.

Maybe being a taxi driver was great… For people who actually enjoyed driving in overpopulated areas in America! I hate, I _despise_… No, I **loathe **the city!

I pulled over to a jumpy brunette who was flagging me down from half a mile away, a raven haired girl who was swaying with an unmistakable drunken grin on her face, and another glaring at everyone who happened to pass the trio. Though, not a lot of people were gawking. It was a common sight to that specific pub. It was atrocious in standard to every other bar and club, but it was cheap.

It was early January, and snow was cascading from the sky. If I had a weaker heart, I would've been able to pity them from the lack of shelter. Instead, I could only scoff. The brunette crawled into the backseat, undoing her scarf, and cheerfully babbled, "Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! Not a single cab stopped for us! Can you believe that?"

"No," I lied between gritted teeth. If I hadn't been so short on money, I would've ignored them too. No one wanted their car reeking of the stench of alcohol. Nor would they want to run the risk of someone puking in the car and having to pay to clean it up, "Where to?"

They directed me all the way across the city. It would've been a good twenty minutes before we reached the desired destination, "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes," the one in the middle snarled with impertinence, "We have the money."

It was as if she could read my mind. I was mentally calculating how much money I would've lost with driving them there. They better be excellent tippers, but I doubt it since they were just college students. Whatever. If you perform good deeds, good luck was sure to follow. I might as well suck it up; it's not like I could let them walk by themselves for an hour or two (drunk girl with them? They weren't going to go at a fast pace). If I read in the newspaper that they were murdered or raped, it'd be on my conscience.

"Blergghh," the one with the goofy smile finally uttered a sound from her quiet solitude that lasted too short. She retched all over a taxi that didn't even belong to me. _Tonight was going perfectly_, my eyebrows furrowed together with my lips thinning. I wondered if it was too late to chuck them out.

"I'm so sorry, Mister!" the bubbly one exclaimed, jumping into her purse, "I swear that we had no clue how much she drank… She's just going through a rough time in her life."

'_Rough time my ass,'_ I bit my lip from any rash action. I wanted a good tip. I wanted a good tip. I wanted a good tip.

The girl finally withdrew a couple of tissues and a plastic bag triumphantly. The one next to her shot her a strange look as she shrugged, "Never know."

She then continued to speak to me, "We'll clean it right up."

The one in the middle gave a revolted glare at the suggestion since she'd be the one who had to clean up the mess, which was disregarded, before bending down to wipe up the brownish vomit with a shudder, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one cleaning it up."

"He he he. Miiiiiii-kan," the drunken one sang out as she stretched her arm over to the brunette, "You knoooowww… I'm jeaaalous that you ghot engaged."

"Why?" the brunette looked close to laughing, "He's your brother. That'd be incest, darling!"

"Noooo," the girl pouted, "At leeasst, we all knoww that he's nhot gonnnnaaa dissappearrr onnneee day and leaveeeee chu all alone. Fuckinnn' fuck fuck fuckkkinnnn'—"

"Stop with the profanities," I growled, rubbing my temples, "I hate people who can't express themselves without letting out a swear."

"Who is that?" the girl asked with widened eyes, "God. Is that chuuu? Give him baack to me! I loved him shooo much. I shwearrr I'll treat him beeetterr."

"Sorr—"

The girl in the middle thrust the bag of throw-up into the brunette's lap, effectively cutting off the unneeded apology, "Your turn. Switch with me."

"Can we?" the brunette peered at me curiously, but even curiosity couldn't mask her utter horror to clean. I shrugged. Well, if no one else cleaned it, the job would've been stuck with yours truly, "Yeah. We're at another red light."

She frowned.

"What did she even have?" I inquired politely.

"We don't even know," the non-brunette girl that was uprooted from her seat, pinched the bridge of her nose, and rolled down the window, "We just came there after someone called us to control our roommate. We found her that way."

"She must be bothersome," I commented after observation.

The brunette popped her head back up before adding her two cents with a bright smile, "Nah! She's the sweetest thing on this planet—"

"You're biased," the other one glared at her, "You're marrying her brother."

I couldn't agree more, but I didn't dare say that aloud. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the comment, "Anyway. She is usually a straight-laced person, and she never experimented with alcohol… You know, until now. So, her tolerance level isn't too high, but I guess after years of growing up with such an alcoholic dependent type of household could've made her curious."

"I'm going to kill Natsume."

"He's just a pyromaniac," his fiancée defended him. Albeit not so well.

"I don't care. He's going to pay for his sister up-chuck on my jeans!" she spat out disgusted, "And wasn't it always him playing matchmaker? Remember you and Ruka? _Me and Koko_?"

"Well," the other scratched her head, "He did have the best intention at heart…"

"Yeah! And what happened with his sister, hmm? A broken heart and reeking of vodka. At least with my brother, he just ignores me. And my personal life. Natsume should take a lesson."

"That's a loving sibling right there," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Hello," she responded without missing a beat, her deep violet eyes pierced through the rear view mirror, "Aren't we paying you? I suggest you shut your trap."

"Sorry about her too," the brunette sank back into the seat after opening the window from her passed out friend's side.

"And I'm sorry that she's an idiot," her violet eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry that she's a monster and a pain in the ass, especially if it's past her bedtime."

"I'm sorry that she's cranky 'cause her fiancé forgot to call her last Saturday, so she stormed around all upset and didn't leave others alone to finish their research papers!"

"I told you that if you needed to go, to go!"

"Well, you would've kept bugging me either way!"

"I would've been more understanding…"

"I GOT A C+ BECAUSE OF YOU! Don't you realize how much my grade-point could've been affected? I will be at the top of the class; I swear it on my life."

"Jesus."

"We're here," I drawled, not even close to being amused.

"Thanks," the overachiever handed me over a couple of crisp bills, "Keep the change. Might come in handy when you get rid of the smell."

"Mhmm…"

I waited for them to leave the cab before counting the money with large eyes. Even though they left a hefty tip, I was happy to get them out of my life.

I was just about to pull away from the curb, when the brunette smiled sheepishly and knocked on the window. I rolled it down so that she could request her demand, "Do you mind helping us? I'm so sorry to bother you again for all that you've done for us, but Hotaru and I aren't strong enough to lug her up five flights of stairs… The elevator is broken."

I rolled my eyes and exited the cab.

The girl was as light as a feather, but I didn't dare say that. I listened to the two girls dispute with each other about who was on "Aoi Watch" last, so that they could find someone to blame. In the end, they got shushed, and kept the rest of the journey silent. The brunette jiggled the key in, as the other one turned to me, "Thanks."

"No problem."

I placed the girl down as she was supported by her two friends.

I quickly left the building when the door closed behind the three to find a fine stuck beneath my windshield wipers. Fantastic.

* * *

**Author's Sidenote:**

Oh you know... Here's an idea for a review if you're stuck:

**_Dearest Saltwater Romance,_**

_Nice beginning. I actually really ***like/don't know/despise*** that song that you're using as a title, but I don't get the relevancy of the story to the song. I hope you clear that up and continue this soon (: I can't believe how long it took you to post this because it's been up on your tumblr since forever! _

**_From the Freshwater,_**  
**_Yours Truly._**

_**P.S** I can't believe you added that part about Koko and Hotaru going on a first date! In the future of this story, you should definitely ***expand/disregard* **that little tidbit. _


	2. Weddings and Pink Carnations

_**Disclaimer:** As if I'd ever own Gakuen Alice..._

_

* * *

_

**Set Fire to the Third Bar**  
By Saltwater Romance

* * *

**Youichi: **

On a typical Monday morning, I went to work for my second cousin's friend at her newly opened bakery. The bakery had fairly decent business, but only enough to keep us on our toes. We had enough downtime to be able to stop for a breather and chat with the other workers. My boss was a sweet lady who was fresh out of culinary school. However, the mornings watching her and her beau flirt with each other made the rest of us gag. Today, a pleasant surprise was waiting for me when I entered the shoppe and sat down on my usual seat before it opened.

"Anna."

The cotton candy haired girl turned on her heel and walked in the other direction, futilely getting away from the pathetic man who was double her height.

"Anna."

He licked his lips and tested out again, "Anna!"

"Shut up, Kitsu," she cruelly spat out, "I'm going to the back. Open the shoppe up."

I was sitting by the counter pretending to read a newspaper dated back three years ago. Apparently, if you hold the newspaper upside-down, you're bound to look suspicious. Kitsu rubbed his face before glancing back at me, "Newbie. Did I do anything wrong?"

Not even bothering to lookup or straighten the newspaper in my hands, "Yes."

He threw me a menacing look, or tried to. When you wore glasses, it's a bit harder to look intimidating, especially when the frames were a bold red and came from Juicy Couture, "What?"

I finally placed it back on the counter, "Look man. The woman is always right. I swear that, that is rule uno. And besides, if I had to pick a side between you guys… I'd stay with Anna 'cause she's the one who signs my paycheck at the end of the month. But hey, she doesn't completely hate your guts! Look on the bright side, she hasn't fired you yet."

Koko materialized into the room from finishing the work that he abandoned in the storage on Saturday afternoon to play videogames, "I gotta agree with Youichi. The only thing that can save your ass right now is saying 'I'm sorry. You were right, and I was an idiot.'"

"But I didn't do anything!" Kitsu protested with his arms flying up.

"Right," Koko snorted, giving him a dubious look.

"I'm not joking," Kitsu huffed as he switched the closed sign to being open, "She's been acting like that since this morning."

"Tell us exactly what happened from the moment that you guys woke up," Koko offered.

Sumire sauntered into the shoppe, punctual as usual. She would never arrive early or late; always on the dot. She peeled off her worn down black jacket, "What's happening?"

I piped up, "Oh nothing much. Kitsu screwed up and Anna's planning his funeral. No big deal."

"Ouch," Sumire positioned herself by the coffeemaker next to me, "Want coffee?"

"Yeah," I responded as she handed me a cup. I blew on it before taking a sip. It had three sugars and a little thing of half and half in it. My lips twisted up in satisfaction and contentment, Sumire was really great at making coffee.

Koko whistled lowly, "Dang. You are some piece of work! And Sumire, you're going to let him walk all over you?"

"No, Sumire is just an angel in disguise," I learnt to say in order to keep her getting my coffee. Who needed a wife to make sandwiches when you have a friend to fetch you coffee even though you are inches from pouring it into a cup for yourself?

She leaned over the counter, and planted her lips on my cheek, "Awh. You are the cutest, Youichi."

"Ugh," I shuddered, "Why do you always insist on doing that? Your lipstick is always so dark and so hard to get rid of!"

I began to rub off the lipstick stain as she tinkered with laughter, "I want to show you appreciation for being about the only man in the universe who still is a gentleman."

"HEY!" Koko and Kitsu protested.

I made a face, "Well, can you at least come into the store with only chapstick on to do that, and then put your lipstick on here?"

"Oh no, I like marking my territory," she winked before switching her attention to chastising the two idiots, "Excuse me? Koko, weren't you the one who left a banana peel on the floor to see if people can actually slip on it? And Kitsu, you got into another fight with Anna. Shame on you."

"Peeing on me would be less of a nuisance than leaving lipstick marks all over me," I groaned.

"Right?" Koko frowned, "Why are girls so weird? Why can't they ever laugh at stupid jokes?"

"Because I'm the one who slipped on the banana!" Sumire growled.

"Exactly!" Koko shouted, so that his voice would resonate through the entire store, "Right Anna? You wouldn't let a stupid banana ruin your mood, right?"

She yelled back, "Right. But I'll let some stupid buffoon ruin my mood."

She walked to where everyone was. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a firm line of possible fury, and her hands were placed strategically on her hips. Yup, I definitely know that she's still annoyed. She began to direct us, "Sumire, I need you in the back for the wedding cake. We got to do some finishing touches. Youichi, you're delivering it as soon as we're done, alright? Koko, you gotta take Youichi's place if anyone needs delivery."

"Aye, aye Cap'an," Koko mocked saluted with the rest of us nodding like normal people.

Sumire attempted to hide a face of disgust, but she surrendered her feelings of working on a wedding cake by linking her arm through the hoop of Anna's arm connecting to her waist. Kitsu fretted as he stood behind the cashier, "We all know that Sumire hates getting messy in the back! Anna replaced me! She replaced me with a pms-y, equipped with cat claws and the license to kill girl! Oh my God…"

"I don't see the problem," I shrugged, "Sumire makes great coffee and is really sweet."

"'Cause kid, she's got a weak spot for you," Kitsu's eyes wandered around the room before landing on me, "She hates me and Koko."

Koko shook his head vigorously in agreement.

Out of practice of listening to stupid things, my eyes automatically revolved in a 360, "Have you ever thought that the reason why she gets annoyed with you guys is because Koko tried to kill her with a banana peel and you… Well, you're Kitsu?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well," I began slowly, "You always have snide comments whenever she's telling a story. You eat the biggest lunch possible that "smells better than sex" while she's dieting, you tap your pen against the counter when you take orders, you never compliment her, and you treat her like one of the guys instead as a girl. It's all of the little stuff. She's the type that always needs attention, and all of your attention is on Anna."

"Who is a wonderful and beautiful woman who is not fat at all!" Kitsu yelled for his benefit.

Koko's eyes bulged, "How do you know all of this stuff? You've been working here for only a month!"

I patted the top of his head in a sign of superiority, "If you actually shut your trap once in a while, you'll learn valuable information."

"Hey," his bottom lip trembled into a pout, "Anyway…"

He resiliently bounced back to the original topic of resolving Kitsu's problem, "What happened in the morning, anyway?"

"I don't know! I swear I didn't do anything!" Kitsu began, "I guess, I woke up to the alarm, right? I noticed that shower was still on, so I figured that Anna woke up before me-"

"Noooo," I interjected sarcastically gasp, "It was actually your dog Pochi mastering the techniques of a quick shower."

He coolly ignored my comment, "But I really, really needed to pee. So I walked in and you know… Peed. I started washing my hands and noticed that I needed to shave. That's what I did. And then I heard the phone ring, so I tried to finish quickly to intercept the call. It was my mom asking if I could come over after work to celebrate her birthday… After I got off the phone, Anna walked into the kitchen and didn't even bother talking to me. She wouldn't even make me breakfast!"

He poked his stomach, "I'm soo hungry."

Ironically, he was standing behind a counter filled with strawberry shortcake filled Danishes, gooey chocolate chip cookies, and cannolis. Behind him were stands of cakes to sell. He could've brought money to buy something. The idiot.

"Hmm," Koko scratched his chin, "My last girlfriend always got mad at me when I peeked at her through the mirror or something… YOU PEEKED, DIDN'T YOU?"

"No!" Kitsu immediately reacted, "I mean… No… I don't think so!"

"You perv," I added in with a taunting smirk.

"Shut up," Kitsu frowned deeply, "At least I get some action."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I really don't need to know my boss's sex life," I snapped, knowing that Kitsu's jibe was at me. There was a spot near my collarbone that heated up from a mix of slight embarrassment and agitation. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't really. It's the umpteenth time that he's mocked me.

Koko sensed the enmity between the two of us, and mediated between us, "Neither do I… How weird would it be? I'd probably never be able to see her in the same way again. To me, she's always my banapples; she completes my Coco Puffs."

"Right…" Kitsu looked at him strangely, but decided to drop the subject altogether. It would help to understand what he meant by the 'completion' is the fact that the two were birthday twins, though not born in the same family. They were three minutes apart, creepy, huh? They've known each other all of their lives.

Soon the bakery was buzzing with activity from teachers who were celebrating the principal's birthday, soccer moms holding onto their crying children (who managed to pry out of their mom's grasps and sit on my lap until their moms ordered), and caffeine-deficient teenagers. So far, no one needed a delivery from the bakery, so my early morning was relaxing.

"Youichi, can you take a real quick lunch break and drop off the wedding cake? We finally finished," Sumire took a swing of water from the tap, "Or at least… Anna got impatient with me and kicked me out. She's starting to put on the topper. I actually have a bad feeling about this."

"You let a four foot eleven inched girl put the cake topper?" Kitsu yelped indignantly, "You are so stupid! Anna! Anna! Stop what you're doing!"

Sumire's smug look told all. I chuckled and patted her shoulder, "You sly dog…"

"Anna was moody, what can I say? They should just rip the Band-Aid off and get it over with," her shoulders heaved up and down, "it's Anna and Kitsu. They make up just as quickly as they initiate fights. Though, I wasn't joking when I said that you need to take a quick lunch break. We're actually behind schedule."

"Gotcha."

Koko looked relieved, "Thank you, Jesus! Now I can sit around doing nothing just like my buddy, Youichi was."

I hid my amusement, "Once it's after the lunch rush, you'll end up making a lot of deliveries. Just heed my words."

"I hate you…" the light of his face dimmed until he looked sinister. I shook with silent laughter as I sauntered out of the bakery with my favorite dessert of Anna's: Mont Blanc. I didn't bother to listen to Koko and Sumire squabble about who'd get the bigger tips at the end of the month. We split the tip with among all of the workers equally. Good job, idiots.

* * *

"Hey, can you please help me out?" a frazzled middle aged woman stopped my exit from the set up of the wedding. I raised my eyebrow at her, but it was written on her face that she had no time for sarcasm.

She produced a tape ruler almost out of thin air, and began to take my measurements, "You're a bit shorter on the torso and your legs are longer than the other groomsman, but the suit should fit."

"_**What?**_" I stared at her as if she was crazy, "Miss, I have a job to go back to. I actually have two. Right after I get back, I get to drive a taxi. My life isn't all fun and games filled with spontaneous weddings pulled out of nowhere."

"You have to stay for the wedding," she begged, "You have to be _**part**_ of the wedding! The bride is a full out monster, and the groom can't handle her! What am I going to say? _Oh, one of your groomsman has a hangover and is in Vegas right now?_ She's going to flip. You gotta do me this huge huge huge favor!"

I sighed, and wondered if I should ask for money. My eyes lazily appraised her. Nah, she was already too stressed out, "Alright. Lemme call my boss."

I asked Anna for permission first, and she told me that it was alright since by the time I got back, the bakery would've been closed anyway. In the background, I heard Koko's maniacal laughter and Sumire yelling at Kitsu. But the biggest distraction from me listening to what Anna had to say was Kitsu screaming, _"Anna! I swear I'll be a better pervert! When you tell me not to look at you when you're in the shower, I'll still look! I still have the hots for you! I love you. The phone rung, so I ran to get it. I didn't have time to take a peek at you. Please stop ignoring me!"_ That was disturbing. As for my other boss, he was ruthless. However, I never used vacation time or sick day, so I called in. Once I rubbed my eyes in amazement about how much my luck sucked, I was dragged away to get into a full out tux. I haven't been in one since well, I don't know.

"This is your partner when you walk down the aisle. And you can leave right after the dinner is over," she came back, towing a tall and thin girl along with her. The cerise pink dress matched my tie. Yes, I believed that only real men wear pink. So stuff a cotton ball in your mouth if you dare try to laugh at me.

She nervously stroked her hair back, "Hello."

"Hi."

The silence between the two of us was so awkward that I was compelled to speak up first, "I'm Youichi."

"Nobara," she offered her hand out to shake as I obliged.

"Who's the lucky couple?"

"Misaki and Tsubasa," she replied, "You took over Hayate's spot, but everyone expected Tono to be the one to get drunk and go to Vegas. Tono's the best man, so he obviously didn't since Misaki's temper is lengendary."

"Oh," I didn't know any of these people.

"Do you know anyone?"

"Nope," I muttered, "I hope that I'm going to get paid."

Nobara blinked with her eyelashes casting a shadow on her high cheekbones, and starting laughing, "Yeah sure. Tsubasa might offer to be your slave for helping out a pair of total strangers' wedding go off without a hitch."

"That'd be great and all, but I'd rather have money. No offense," was my blunt response.

She patted my arm sympathetically, "None taken, it's not like I'm the one paying you, right?"

"Yeah," I shot her a smile.

"You're so sweet," she sighed, thinking about my so-called act of kindness, "If only more people were like you."

I chuckled, "No. I'm a money crazed monster. I wouldn't think twice about killing a chicken for dinner. I don't care about the cows that help make leather chairs and the leather seats in cars. I help with air pollution, and in seventh grade, I cheated on my girlfriend. Trust me; I'm the last person you'd call sweet."

She tapped the left side of chest, "Don't worry, I still believe that you're a good person. Not everyone would take time out of their day to help out total strangers."

"Ever heard of free food?" I inquired.

"Touché," she laughed, "Nevermind. I take it back. Youichi, you are a money crazed tightwad."

I feigned a hurt expression, "I said monster."

"Being a tightwad is way worse," she promised. She linked her arm through mine, "Ready?"

"When you are," I shrugged. We exchanged secret smiles, and she made the entire transition from the room to the church aisle much more bearable than if she was some sort of stick-in-the-mud. The breathtaking vision in white shot me strange looks, but hey. That was expected. The groom, on the other hand, looked incredibly relieved.

The couple proclaimed their love for each other after an hour of the ceremony. If it wasn't for Nobara's discreet funny expressions, I think that I would've fallen asleep. Why did couples even bother with inviting people to the ceremony? They should know, the guests knew, you knew, and even I knew that everyone was just there for the reception afterwards.

The torture was over, and began a whole new reign when we all stood there and had to thank each and every one of the individuals for coming. I didn't know the bride and groom! Why should I be thanking these random people on top of everything else? I couldn't wait to get the bar. Nobara sat with me in the limousine that all of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and the couple shared. A lot of questions were asked, but I got through it.

But the only thing that bothered me was how no one would believe that Nobara and I weren't going out. Why couldn't they believe that I was seriously a random guy doing a random act of kindness? Tough crowd, I'd say.

The guy Tono gave the wackiest speech at the reception, but judging by the laughter and lack of scandalous glances proved that the vulgarity was part of his… Well, to be put lightly, his "charm." Tsubasa stood up and slapped his friend on the back saying, "I love you man."

Weird.

The first dance belonged to the bride and groom. The second was to the Bride and the Father of the Bride and was open to other daughters and fathers. The unofficial "first" dance to everyone else finally came, and I stood up to leave. Nobara, who was sitting at my table, crossed her arms and complained lightly, "Oh. So you're going to escape without a good-bye and not ask me to a dance? I expected better from a money crazed tightwad."

"Apologies," I replied dryly as I strolled back and offered out my hand, "Would you honor me with a dance, mademoiselle?"

"No."

My eyebrows connected together in puzzlement, what just happened here? She clarified, "You got to do better than that."

"Souhaitez-vous danser avec moi, mademoiselle?"

A long time ago, someone told that French was the most romantic language. I hated that teacher, but I was stuck in French class because the Spanish classes were overcrowded. Well, studying French in high school came in handy for once in my life.

"Oui, mon cheri," she giggled.

I listened to the tune of the music to figure how my pace should go before pulling her by her waist and leaving my left hand there, noncommittally. My right hand grasped hers, just like how I was taught when I was young. I led her to the center of the ballroom and twirled her. So far, so good.

"When did you learn to dance?" it was her turn to allow her eyebrow to shoot up, "I thought boys thought that dancing was for sissies."

"My mom used to teach me," I murmured with my heart jumping into my throat, "Before I was born, she used to be on Broadway. She was a dance instructor during the time that she taught me. She loved ballet, tango, foxtrot, Viennese waltz, rumba, jive, the Virginia reel… You name it, she knew it all. But her favorite was always the waltz. So she took liberty in teaching me."

"Wow," Nobara stuttered without knowing what else to say, "Umm… I was born in a taxi cab, and my dad fainted while my mom gave birth."

"You know, I'm a taxi driver," I found irony in our connection, "If I was the driver, I'd faint too."

"Nah, you're too manly," she giggled as I slowly dropped her in a low dip. Her molten face was inches from mine. She was heaving tiny pants from the energy that we exerted. I could hear the blood rushing up to my ears as she bit her ruby lips, not knowing what to do. I brought her slowly back up. My lips barely brushed her cheeks, craving to touch the forbidden red. I bit my cheek to remind me that I was still in reality. Agonizingly, I released her. The hormones in me were dying to touch her, but my conscience begged me not too.

The conscience part won.

She breathed out, "O-only real men wear pink."

It was like we were the only two in the room.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to breathe. I could only stare at her before swallowing thickly and dumbly replying, "Yeah."

"You were," she gazed at me awestruck before replying faintly, "About to go?"

"Yeah," I couldn't stop myself from tucking a strand of hair behind her ears to watch her turn scarlet, "I need to…"

"I got you," she gave me a smile. It was fake, "See you later."

It wasn't a statement. It was a question.

"Hopefully."

I left without a single cent in my pocket, a single kiss stolen, or a single drop of alcohol in my system. It was going to be a long ride home. I hailed for a taxi (yeah, me hailing a taxi… What were the chances of that?) to take me back to where my car was. Soft jazz echoed in the yellow-orange ride, and all I could think about was how stupid I was.

Maybe that was what Sumire meant by me being a gentleman. I mean, it's not odd that some of my initial thoughts originated from my dick, but I usually didn't let them get the better of me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window. Only this time, I wish they had.

I grudgingly gave the guy the money that I owed him plus a tip since I knew what he was scraping penny by penny to get his family through hard times. I reached in my pocket to get my keys and drive home with my brain chastising me. By the time I touched the doorknob of my apartment, I realized that I was still wearing a rented tux.

My bad.

I hope they didn't mind if I stole it. After all, they did owe me.

* * *

**Author's Sidenote: **

_**Dearest Saltwater Romance,**_

_Good job for learning how to write longer chapters! It's seriously amazing because I know how lazy you are. Oh yeah, great job jogging in the ice filled sidewalk like a maniac this afternoon! But hey, at least you killed a mile. In this chapter, I thought that it was so ***insert adjective*** for Youichi to like Nobara. Though, I have no fear because everyone has more than one interest in life before they find their soulmate. So I can't wait to see Youichi and Aoi together, even though you'd probably prolong it because you have no clue how to introduce Aoi back into the story._

_**Yours Truly,**_  
_**Your friend from the Freshwater.**_


End file.
